Which of the following quantities is the largest?  (Write $A$, $B$, or $C$.) \[ A.\ \ \frac{2006}{2005}+\frac{2006}{2007} \qquad B.\ \ \frac{2006}{2007}+\frac{2008}{2007} \qquad C.\ \ \frac{2007}{2006}+\frac{2007}{2008} \]
Explanation: This problem illustrates how algebra can clarify arithmetic.  Comparing these quantities directly is a chore.  Instead, we note that the first and third choices are both of the form $\frac{n}{n-1}+\frac{n}{n+1}$ for $n=2006$ and $n=2007$.  Rewriting this expression algebraically leads to \[ \frac{n(n+1)}{n^2-1}+\frac{n(n-1)}{n^2-1} = \frac{2n^2}{n^2-1} = 2 + \frac{2}{n^2-1}. \]In particular both $A$ and $C$ are larger than 2.  It is easy to verify that choice $B$ is equal to 2, so it cannot be the answer.  Finally, note that larger values of $n$ produce smaller results, implying that $\boxed{\text{A}}$ is the largest.  (It is also possible to guess the answer by trying examples involving much smaller numbers.)